BETA H Series
by Leoheart
Summary: The beginning of a story about a few character added to the Cyberisx world, story takes place after ep 13 and is in Von Riechter's new compound
1. In the Compound

She stretched her hands forward reaching for the sky in front of her, in reality it was above, below and beside her, but she only focused on what was in front, to go forward and to not look back. The feeling of being free, to not have ties no memories, no past nothing to distort the peace that she had discovered, from her vantage point she could see the stars, she could make a wish, and hope for better luck next time. 

She could feel the pain, it was starting again. deep in the back of her neck, growing stronger as each moment past, in a last ditch effort to escape the pain and continue forward she closed her eyes, trying to out-run the reality of her situation, but she knew, she knew she would never be free, for her life wasn't that easy, never was and as far as she could tell from her current position, never would be. 

She closed her eyes. 

Squeezed them shut. 

And as she felt the pain become unbearable she remembered why she had chosen this fate, no better than the last. 

-*- 

As Helaina opened her eyes she felt the pain again, this time it was real, not a generated sensation that was commonly felt in the dream state. As she lay there, the memories of her dream came flooding back, and the ache in her heart was again present. Some days she hoped that the ache would take her and she would be free, but then, if she was that free, would she remember why she had wanted it so badly. 

The clanging of metallic objects and the increasing sensation of pain in the back of her neck forced Helaina to become fully conscious. 

" Helaina hurry up," Adella whispered as she passes her friends division, 

" No unnecessary communications!" A loud voice boomed across the area, 

Helaina got up, trying to ignore the pain from the implant in the back of her neck, as she was leaving her division and joining the line that had formed in the central corridor she glanced sideways into Gerrome's division, he was dawdling, he would not make it on time today, or ever again. As the warning chime ended all workers who had not filled into the central corridor and found their place in line, felt the dread of the unknown. 

" Gerrome told me yesterday he was not coming, I think he has had enough" Adella whispered from behind, 

Suddenly a alarm rang, and Helaina glanced sideway one last time to see Gerrome, he smiled at her and closed his eyes, he had moved over towards his port hole, the only view of the outside world, he had planned this, other had not and as they realised, looks of horror crossed the faces, and within the moments following energy was expelled from the implanted in the back of their neck, blue electric bold of energy whipped around their necks, suffocating them and in their last moments of life, all others learned a valuable lesson, tardiness would not be tolerated. 

As the line started to move Helaina saw how many others had not made it, as she passes the seemingly endless rows of divisions she wondered why so many had given up, sure there was always the few who had truly run late, but lately it had been an act of defiance, those who were sick of being controlled, it was there way of rebelling, if they could not control their lives no one would, specially not a twisted doctor who was only going to kill them in the end anyway. 

-*- 

Later in the day as Helaina and Adella were on their scheduled 'rest' break, Helaina realised how much of the outside she remembered, unlike the others she had more than just flashes of images that could never be understood, 

" Well spill it," Adella commanded, "I doubt we will rest for long it you don't share your thoughts," 

" Not now Adella," Helaina said as she focused on a far away spot on the wall, 

" Fine then, If you won't share than I will," Adella began, " You know that type that worked with Gerrome, apparently he wasn't from the outside, he was born here," 

" That?s not possible, no life is given here, this is only a place of death," Helaina said morbidly, 

" No its true, apparently all types were born in here," Adella said, 

" We are not born we are created," A voice said from behind, 

Both girls spun around to face the type in question, 

" Created?" Adella repeated with a surprised look on her face, 

" Yes, most of us never see the outside, I know I never will, " He said as he sat down, he looked sad at the thought, 

" But there are other types, ones on the outside?" Helaina asked, 

" There are hundred of types, they live outside with people, normal everyday people, they live in other cities, countries, where ever the master send them," He replied 

Helaina and Adella sat there for the rest of their scheduled time listening to Zey's stories, he had apparently told Gerrome everything he knew, and Zey felt responsible for Gerrome's death, he felt that Gerrome had lost hope of ever reaching the outside. 

-*- 

Over the next few weeks Zey told Helaina and Adella everything he had seen, everything that he had been told by others, he had been in here longed that anyone could remember and anything that would help explain to Helaina why she was here and why she had little memories was welcomed. 

" So what you saying is that these Cybers they wanted to leave, they didn't want to be controlled," Adella asked, 

" Yes, that's right," Zey replied 

" And there was really 5000 of them?" Adella continued 

" Yes," Zey replied, 

" Since they were so strong why didn't they just leave, they had numbers on their side," Adella asked, 

" He killed them, most of them were only children, though I heard before I was sent here that one escaped and made it to the outside world, apparently she lives outside somewhere," Zey said, 

" Wow, that would have pissed 'HIM' right off," Adella said, " He really killed the rest of them, just because they wouldn't do what he said?" she continued, 

" He is evil, he creates life to control it, and it he can't he will destroy it just as quickly," Zey said, " But he is not perfect, despite what he thinks, he has made many mistakes, the Cybers are just right up there, it won't be long before he gets rid of us, we aren?t exactly prime specimens," he continued as he looked away, 

Helaina had remain quiet throughout this exchange and only now that the conversation had turned towards their impending future did she speak up, 

"We have to leave," was she simple statement, 

" Impossible, no one leaves unless they are late in the morning," Zey replied, 

" If we try we die, if we stay we die, what exactly do we have to lose," Helaina sarcastically stated, 

They all looked in different directions and no one spoke for the rest of the session. 

-*- 

" But Father, they are useless, all they do is waste space and resources, we should dispose of them," Jose whined, 

" Silence, don't forget your place Jose, I will decide what to do with the Beta H series, Now how are you in you search for Cybersix?" Von Reichter questioned as he changed the subject, 

Well father she will be destroys soon," Jose said with confidence, " I have a new plan," 

Von Reichter immediately turned off the transmission, he had had enough of Jose's failed plan's, he would undoubtedly hear about he failed attempt soon enough. 

"TYPE 223," Von Reichter bellowed, 

" Yes master," Type 223 replied as he hurried into the room, 

" What is the situation with the Beta H series?" Von Reichter demanded, 

" In the last 4 months we have lost 20 of them, they seem to be deliberately running late in the morning and they die when the implants go off, it appears that they are resisting control, " Type 223 replied, 

" How many has your team managed to complete?" Von Reichter asked while facing his giant computer screen, 

" Only about 50 of what is left and the majority of those we are losing are the completed ones, it might be a genetic defect which is causing them to reject the biologic changed and the cybernetic implants, " 223 replied, 

" No, they are doing this deliberately, just like those damned Cybers, they will have to be recycled, organise for 5 or so percent of the un-completed units to be recycled a week, maybe it will get the remaining units to cooperate," Von Reichter ordered before demanding that 223 leave him. 

-*- 

" I heard that all the people in Divisions 9 through 12 are gone," Adella stated as she joined her small group for scheduled rest, 

" Gone where?" Helaina asked, 

" Just gone, they haven?t been seen since last Sunday, apparently during the night they just vanished," Adella continued 

" They are most likely being recycled," Zey said sadly, " It happens if a series is failing," 

" Failing? Series?, We don't even do anything, how can we fail, and we are not a series, we are people," Helaina nearly yelled, 

" Quiet, do you want one of those oafs to drag you away, I say them grab Traniow last week and all he was doing was singing," Adella said, 

" We have to leave," Helaina said as quietly as she could under the circumstances, " People aren?t just disappearing in the night, have you seen anyone from division 7 lately?" 

" No," Adella and Zey said at the same time, 

" They have changed, I use to be with P'Ella from D7 in section 511, this morning when we arrived she was acting strange, she even looked strange, her ears are longer at the top and more pointy, and she wouldn't talk at all, " Helaina said, 

" Completed units," Zey said with an uneasy amount of understanding, " It is probably what they will do to all of us, if they don't recycle us first, that is why we are here," 

" We have to leave this place soon," Helaina urged, " Too much is changing," 

With that the siren sounded and all three left to join their assigned groups. 

-*- 

It had been a long time since Helaina had dreamed of flying, months even. Some where in her past she had flown, the little bits of memories she had always centred around being in the air, being free as a bird, no one else remembered much, and it was to difficult to explain to them the thing she saw when she was asleep. 

That night she dreamt of a place that could have been a desert, the ground was covered in red dirt, which was the consistency of sand, the few tree's she saw where old and scattered, there were hills in the distance and they glowed red, she could almost feel the sun setting behind her, she saw people in the distance motioning her to follow, to catch up with them, as the ran toward them they got further away, each step towards them was two steps away from them. 

Helaina was awakener before dawn, well before she had to be up, she rest of the people in her division we up, there were strangers among them, the last thing Helaina saw before she passed out was members of her division being dragged out into the corridor. 

-*- 


	2. Changed and Escaping

When Helaina woke again she felt strange it was morning, people were moving into line, she stood like any other morning and made her way into line, she couldn't see Adella, Adella was always awake first and she was 1 division over, she usually came and got Helaina before the warning started. 

Helaina made it through he first half of the day, she felt strange and people from other divisions were staring at her. 

When it came time for the scheduled break Helaina made her way over to the wall she, Adella and Zey had claimed, Adella and Zey were already there, as they turned and looked at they seemed to look as if they had seen a ghost, 

" Helaina, is in really you?" Adella said as she stood up and became level with Helaina, 

" Yeah, why? You looked scared out of your wits, what?s going on?" Helaina asked as she sat down, 

" You have been gone for a whole week, we assumed you had been recycled," Zey said, 

" A week," Helaina exclaimed, " You have got to be kidding, I only saw you last night when we went into our divisions." 

" It has been a week and another 4 divisions have disappeared," Adella said, " Not only that but you look different, pointy ears and all," Adella continued while pointing at Helaina's head, 

Helaina's reaction was to place her hand over her ears, feeling how they had changed, 

" I think I remember being taken, I thought it was just part of my dream, they changed me," She said 

Helaina lowered her head, she felt like someone had stolen part of her self, she had been taken from her home, had her memories taken, forced her to live in a compound of concrete and metal with only the basic amenities and now she had had her humanity taken from her, this was a great way to start of her 19th year, if that was really how old she even was, memories weren't exactly reliable these days. For the remainder of the rest period Helaina sat with her head between her knee?s, she now knew why all the other had deliberately been late, how could anyone live knowing that they had everything taken away from them, not even your soul could be left untouched. 

-*- 

The next day at scheduled rest Helaina brought up the idea of escape, 

"We can't just walk out, the implants react if you leave the area, remember what happened to Sharee, she didn't even make it past the guards inside the doors before her implant killed her," Adella said, 

" I don't remember her," Helaina said, 

" She was before you arrived," Zey said, " Too many tried to escape in the beginning, it is a horrible way to go," 

" No more worse than being late, but hopefully better that being recycled," Adella added. 

" What if two of us sat back to back and were late in the morning, shouldn't the two implants electric charges disable each other, the implants would be useless than and we could sneak out," Helaina suggested, 

" It could work, but there are three of us, who would be left behind?" Adella asked, 

" We;ll discuss that later, we should think out the rest of the plan first, what do the two escapees do once they have disabled their implants, they would have to wait in the divisions until everyone else has left, and no one knows what happens in there once everyone leaves," Zey said, 

" Has anyone noticed the large grey metal door at the far end of the main corridor, we walk with our back to it every morning, only people in the lower divisions ever get near it, has anyone tried to escape out of it?? Helaina asked, 

" Don't know," Adella answered, " Never really thought about it, we all just assumed that it was locked, no one was game enough to go near it," 

" but there aren't even any guards," Helaina said 

The rest of their time was spent planing about escaping, even though in the end only two would leave. 

-*- 

Over the next week, every spare moment was spent planning and scheming, and wondering what exactly they would do it they every really made it to the outside. As the week was drawing to a near, gossip was running ramped, people were saying that the number of divisions disappearing was going to increase, twice as many were going to disappear. This left the trio's plans rushed and unprepared, on the last day of the week they were again sitting against the wall making plans, Adella suddenly noticed that one of the Oafs was coming towards them, or as Zey called they Fixed Idea's, 

"Guys, we have trouble, cutie is heading this way," Adella said in a scared voice, 

As the Fixed idea reached them Zey threw a piece of paper into Adella's lap, 

" Uh, 223, Master want you," The Fixed Idea stammered, 

Zey rose and started to walk away, he suddenly turned back and smiled, he mouthed good luck and then turned around and walked away. 

" He worked for them," Adella said shocked, 

" What's on the paper?" Helaina asked reaching forward and picking it up, 

" Adella and Helaina," Helaina started, " Please trust that no one will find out about the plans we have made, with this letter you will find plans of what is on the other side of the grey door, I never had any intention of coming with you, there is no way that I could leave without them noticing, everything that you need is in the plans that I have given you, you will have to leave tomorrow morning if you are ever to go, after then it will be to late, of the 500 people that were originally here, stolen from the outside world, half have over the last 4 years killed then selves, about 100 have died in experiments and 100 have been recycled, I was unable to help everyone, but if I can get just you two out it will be better that everyone dying, I have no choice but to serve the master, he created me and holds me to this place with an addiction that is life threatening, please forgive my deception, Zey, Type 223." 

" Do we trust him?" Adella asked, still shocked at the fact that Zey one of them was really working for the evil 'master'. 

" We have no choice, we will die anyway," Helaina said. 

-*- 

The next morning Helaina and Adella sat behind one of the sleeping platforms in division 5, Helaina's division, just as the warning chime finished they sat back to back lowered their chins to their chests and let the implants in the back of their necks touch the others, as the pain started to increase they felt the implants rise in temperature and they heated up, in moments after the alarm rang electricity shot out of the implants and into the other causing them to heat up and knock the girls unconscious. 

When they woke they were still on the floor of Helaina's division, no one had moved their bodies, as they sat up the simultaneously touched the circular implants in their necks, they crumbled at the touch, and left small burned in their place, if it healed one might never know they had ever been there. 

" We had better get going," Helaina said as she stood up, 

" Yeah," Adella said quietly, 

Helaina lead Adella out of the division and towards the grey door. Surprisingly it was open and not to heavy to move, 

" You have Zey's plans?" Adella asked, 

"Yeah," Helaina said, " In a safe place," she said as she tapped her shirt pocket. 

Helaina and Adella walked through the doors and passed many places they hoped never to see again, they crept past labs, that were filled with half formed creatures, some which may have once been human, some which probably could pass as humans and some that were just plain monstrous, the things that nightmares are made of. The path that was mapped out for them lead far underground, and at one stage they were sure that they would never see sunlight again, let alone the outside world which they had dreamed of for so long, 

" We have to find this Cybersix chick, but where do we start looking, "Adella said as they walked along a dark, wet and stinky passageway, 

" Zey says she is in a place called Meridiana, that is a city close to here," Helaina replied, 

" But a million people in a city how will we ever find her," Adella asked, 

" We find a way to make her come to us," Helaina said. 

As they rounded a corned that had suddenly appeared there was no more passageway, it ended abruptly, 

" What, you have go to be kidding," Adella said to no one in particular, 

Helaina pulled a ladder from the wall, 

"Looks like we go up," She stated, 

Helaina again led the way, with Adella close on her heals, it wasn't a long climb, but in the semi darkness, the distance to the floor felt miles away, as they neared the roof and square of light appeared and the face of a fixed idea filled their view, Helaina screamed before she was pulled out of the hole and Adella was frantically trying to go back down when she was pulled out, 

" So you think you can get away," Jose said as he sneered at them, 

" Let us go you little twit," Adella yelled while being held of the ground by a fixed idea, 

" Learn some respect, " Jose yelled back as he picked up a stick and hit her across the leg, 

" Ouch, watch it," Adella yelled back as she kicked forward from the fixed idea and hit Jose in the head, 

Adella twisted out of the hold the fixed idea had on her and took hold of Jose, 

" Let Helaina go or you little master learns how to fly into that gully," Adella commanded, 

" Let-her-go, let-her-go, let-her-go," Jose cried as he fought in the hold Adella had him, 

The fixed idea that held Helaina let her fall to the ground, 

" You won't get away, we caught Type 223, he's been recycled for what he did, and all the Beta H's he helped, no one leaves this place," Jose yelled, 

" Shut-up kid," Adella said, " Now tell your Oaf to run along," 

" Um, fixed idea, return to father," Jose said while trying to get the fixed idea to understand that he needed help, 

" Okay boss," the fixed idea said as he wandered off in the wrong direction, 

" Noooooooooooooooooooooooo," Jose screamed, 

" Okay, where do we dumb this," Adella said while shaking Jose, 

" Bring him with us them we will tie him to a tree, someone is bound to come looking for him," Helaina said. 

Helaina and Adella headed off into the rainforest still following the directions Zey had given them, as they walked they were both thinking of Zey, he had helped them and paid the final price, Helaina wondered what it meant to the recycled, in reality when anyone dies they get recycled into the earth, but somehow the way these people referred to recycled, it didn't quite sound the same, like if they really were going to be re-used somehow. 

Helaina was moving faster then Adella and was leaving her behind, while following the plans, she realised Zey had left them a vehicle of some sort just through the tree?s, she didn?t want this little brat to see where they went so she lead Adella over to a clearing. There they stood on a hill that was slightly higher than the rest of the compound, grass leading from the edge of the clearing right to the back of the compound, 

" Hey Jose, did you ever play rolly-polly?" Helaina asked, 

" I don't play, specially not children's stupid games," Jose huffed, 

" Well you'll love this," Adella said when she realised what Helaina had in mind. 


	3. Into Meridiana

She placed Jose on the ground on his side and rolled him off the edge, Jose would pick up quite a bit of momentum before he would stop himself, 

" Man I use to do that as a kid," Adella said, " Hey, I remembered something!" she exclaimed, 

" It must be that place, now that we are out here, hopefully our memories will return," Helaina said, " and yeah, I use to roll down hills sideways all the time, it was so much fun unless you hit a rock." 

Helaina and Adella headed back to the clearing which held the vehicle, 

"Nice wheels," Adella said examining the car, " Can you drive?" she asked 

" Sure, how hard can it be, I'm sure I've done it before," Helaina said as she sat in the drivers seat of the jeep Adella sat in the other side and fastened her seatbelt, made it real tight, " Is that suppose to boost my confidence?" she asked, 

" No just insure my safety, should a tree suddenly jump into our path, you know them tree's," Adella said, 

" haha," Helaina said. 

Helaina fastened her seat belt, started the jeep and moved slowly down the dirt road that hopefully lead away from this nightmarish place. After a couple of hours they came to an intersection, their road finished and before them was a bitumen road, 

" Left of right?" Adella asked, 

" Plans say left, to the place called Meridiana," Helaina said as she pulled on to the road. 

As the sun was setting Helaina and Adella headed into Meridiana, one human and one mix of human and something else, 

" So where do we find this Cybersix lady?" Adella asked, " Should we ask someone if they know her?" 

" I think we should find a place to stay, Zeys plans only say how to get here, not what to do once we got here, I don't think even he knew how to find her," Helaina said, " Anyway he has given us enough stuff in this jeep, I see food, clothes.." 

" And money!" Adella nearly yelled as she opens the glove box to find it stuffed with cash, 

" Wah, shut that quick, all we need is to be robbed now," Helaina said as she nearly slammed Adella's had in the compartment. 

-*- 

Helaina and Adella settled into life in Meridiana, Helaina could hide her ears by covering the top of them with hair, they looked quite normal. The girls had enough money for a long time and since they were still to young to be out all day they enrolled in school, even though Helaina had already finished, she couldn't remember when or where, Adella was only about 17 so she had not finished school before being taken, they were both excepted into the school and were enjoying their new lives. 

After a couple of weeks of living in Meridiana Adella again brought up the idea of finding Cybersix, 

" She will never find us if we just sit here, " Adella complained, 

" Well I don't know how to attract her attention," Helaina complained walking over to the window, Adella followed her, 

" Hey look, someone just jumped out of that window," Adella said pointing, 

" I'm going to follow it," Helaina said grabbing her cloak, 

" Wait I wanna come too, you get to do anything with you new abilities," Adella complained 

" Hurry then," Helaina said, than with Adella piggy-backing her she followed the path the person had just taken when they exited the other window, 

" Slow down, I'm gonna be airsick," Adella said, 

" You wanted to come, look it's a female," Helaina said, 

" Well hurry up she is getting away," Adella relied, 

" Slow down, hurry up, make up your mind, Hey where did she go," Helaina said suddenly stoping on the closest roof top. 

Adella and Helaina looked in all direction, they couldn't seen the mysterious lady anywhere. 

But she could still see them. 


	4. New friends

fan1_2

Helaina and Cybersix sat atop of a building that was currently being used as a radio transmitter station, the night had thus far been un-eventful and had led them to sitting in this high place talking about how their lives had taken the strangest of turns during their last year. With Helaina and Adella's unexpected arrival, and Cybersix's near death experience. 

" So my father's new compound is still up there," Cybersix asked, 

" Yeah, but further back than the original I think, It is in this kinda valley, with a nice rolling green hill," Helaina said, smirking as she remembered what she and Adella had done to Jose. 

" I can't believe father hasn't got ride of Jose, after what he did," Cybersix said, 

" I think he made Jose grew younger in his body, I though he was only 5 years old, you said he look about 10 when you last saw him, I'd say that is punishment for him," Helaina replied, 

" Can't wait till he pisses father off enough and hopefully he will be an infant," Cybersix said as she imagined an infant screaming at fixed ideas to obey his every will., 

Suddenly and explosion disturbed the peace they had been enjoying, Cybersix and Helaina leapt from their vantage point and head toward the source of the noise, 

" Hurry up you imbeciles," Jose yelled at a team of fixed idea's, 

Jose had the fixed idea's loading money from a bank into the back of a large armed vehicle, he was sitting on the shoulders of a female fixed idea and had a small stick in his hand, when ever he wanted the fixed idea to move he would smack her on the head with it, 

" Hey Jose, shouldn't you play nicer with you playmates," Helaina yelled as she walked up behind the fixed idea that he was atop of, 

" Get her," Jose yelled, but as soon as the words left his mouth, the rest of his team of fixed idea's fell from the sky and landed on the back of the armed vehicle, 

" Thanks Cybersix," Helaina said as she saw Cybersix dropping the unconscious fixed ideas from the adjacent building. While she had moved into position Cybersix had taken out all five of them, only one was missing and Helaina knew that Cybersix had deactivated that one. 

" Get me out of here, " Jose yelled at the fixed idea he was riding while whipping it with the stick, " Move it," 

The fixed Idea ran towards the vehicle, but forgot to duck and allow for Jose on her shoulders, as soon as she got in Jose was lying on the ground beside the door, the fixed idea closed the door than stuck its arm out the window and pulled Jose inside, all while spinning the wheels and trying to get away. 

" Well, that makes the evening worth while," Helaina said as she and Cybersix were placing the money that Jose didn't get back into the bank, 

" You had better get back to Adella," Cybersix said, " See you tomorrow night," 

" Well I could see you during the day, if you told me where you are," Helaina said hinting, 

" Maybe soon," Cybersix said as she leapt on to the nearest roof and disappeared. 

Helaina made her way back home, this time not using the roof tops, since she had discovered more side affects from being changed such as incredible strength and hearing, she had spend a lot of time with Cybersix at night, of course it had taken Helaina and Adella a while to locate Cybersix , but they got lucky one night and saw her leaping from a window near their apartment, they had not known at the time she was Cybersix and just followed her to subdue their curiosity of this strange person. Cybersix had made it a great chase, she knew of course they were following, and due to the fact that Helaina was piggy-backing Adella, she had quite enough time to prepare for them to catch her. 

"_Who are you and why are you following me," Cybersix demanded, _

" My name if Helaina, and she's Adella," Helaina explained as she let Adella off her back, " We were following you cause we saw you jump from that window, we had to see who you were," she continued, 

" My name is Cybersix," Cybersix replied, keeping up the formalities but still being on guard and ready for an attack, 

" Wow, we have been looking everywhere for you," Adella said 

" Looking for me, I suppose my father sent you to destroy me, what series are you, you look practically human," Cybersix seethed, would her father ever just leave her alone, 

" I'm totally human," Adella said, " Who's your father?" she asked, 

" A crazy mad man who thinks he's god," Cybersix replied still very much on guard, 

" Sounds familiar, does he happen to live in a giant compound and create life from death?" Helaina asked 

" That'll be him, and you still haven't told me what you are," Cybersix said, directing the last part at Helaina, 

" I was human, Now I am what he calls a BETA H, from division 5, sector 3, so I suppose that is BETA H 53," Helaina replied, " And he didn't send us, if anything if he catches us he will recycles us," 

" Explain?" Cybersix demanded, she felt uneasy about people appearing who were very much in the same situation as she, and could be telling her a bunch of lies, 

" Well here goes," Adella stated, " The condensed readers digest version of course, we were kidnapped from out homes, had out memories temporarily erased, forces to live in divisions in the hell-hole compound where every so often, whole divisions would disappears and if the returned they were like her (pointing at Helaina), if not returned they were recycled for not being cooperative, or they deliberately got them selves killed so they didn't have to obey a mad man, we made friends with a type called Zey, who really ran the place but we didn't know, he helped us escape, we rolled Jose down a hill and came to Meridiana looking for you, as we heard stories of the Cyber who had escaped and we had to find her," she finished 

" Oh, " Cybersix said as she was absorbing this large amount of information, " Well you found me," she continued after a moments pause, 

" Yeah I guess so," Adells said 

* 

"Hey Adella I'm back," Helaina yelled as she came through the door, 

" Hi, what was that explosion," Adella asked excited, she loved to hear about Helaina?s nights, 

" Jose of course," Helaina said as she took of her cloak and went to change her cloths, 

" Hey how was your date with that guy?" Helaina asked from the bathroom, 

" Well lefts just say it was "blah", I though people in Lori's group were cool, this guy is a complete drongo, and that's being mean to drongo's," Adella replied, " that and he had one thing on his mind, and only one thing." 

" Well you win some you lose some," Helaina replied as she re-appeared in a change of clothes, " Have you done any of your homework yet?" 

" Nope, I was just starting, and you?" Adella replied as she sat down and pulled out a few books, 

" I think I had better do some, that Mr Seidelman has given me a warning for failing to hand in the last two, I though he would have suspended me for sure after the last one," Helaina explained as she puled her books from a bag on the floor and sat at table Adella was already occupying. 

" Well, what have we today?" Adella asked as she opened her book, 

" Poetry appreciation," Helaina replied while scewing up her nose, 

" What period do we have to chose from?" Adella said while smacking her forehead on the desk, 

Helaina picked up her task sheet, 

" Contemporary realism or pre-discussed literature," Helaina read from her sheet, 

" Oh yeah, that makes total sense, how bout we start with say maths," Adella said without removing her head from the table. 

Much later after all homework had been attempted (not necessarily finished) Helaina and Adella were doing what they did best, gossiping, 

" Did Cybersix give any clue to who she is during the day?" Adella asked, 

" No but I think she might tell me soon, she's really nice, well except to Jose, but that is totally understandable," Helaina replied, 

" Where do you think she works," Adella continued 

" No Idea, probably in some out of the way place where she wouldn't be noticed," Helaina suggested, 

" The morgue?" Adella quipped, 

" No to depressing," Helaina replied, 

" The library?" Adella added, 

" No to many people go in there," Helaina continued, 

" The high school?" Adella said, 

" Ha, we would have noticed her by now if she was there," Helaina laughed, 


	5. Old enemies

fan1_2

" Oh, yeah, forgot 'bout that," Adella replied. 

" I'm going to bed, to much thinking kills brain cells," Helaina said as she got up and went to her room, 

" but isn't that what your brain is for," Adella called after her, 

" Not after 12pm at night is isn't" Helaina replied. 

" Night," Adella called as she went into her own room. 

A couple of day later, one afternoon after school, Helaina was alone in the apartment doing homework, when there was a knock on the door, Helaina considered ignoring it, as she knew Adella was at the library studying, anyhow, Adella had her own key and would need the knock, 

" Coming," Helaina yelled, giving in to whom ever had disturbed her train of though, she wouldn't be able to complete here work now anyway. 

Helaina opened the door and nearly fainted, there stood one person who she believed she would never seen again, it wasn't possible. Helaina gave a small screech, and slammed the door, 

" I am going mad," Helaina said as she opened the door again, 

" Zey, is that you?" Helaina asked, 

" No, I am Type 458, We looked the same though," the visitor replied, 

" Um, sure, I knew that," Helaina said while recovering, " No wait, what do you want, you work for the madman who is trying to kill me," Helaina said while preparing to run or something, she hadn't thought that far in advance, 


End file.
